


Safe

by hakaseheart



Category: Juuken Sentai Gekiranger | Beast-Fist Squadron Gekiranger
Genre: Multi, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they found Jan outside, they shrugged it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

The first time they found Jan outside, they shrugged it off.

After all, Jan had just been brought in to the city for the first time in who-knew how many years. He'd been sleeping in the forest that entire time, and being indoors had to be at least a little disconcerting for him. Still, he was definitely an adult, and should've been able to more easily adapt to living underneath a roof.

The second time they found him in a tree, snoozing on a branch easily two dozen feet from the ground. Retsu had climbed into the tree to wake him up, only just barely able to dodge the flying tackle Jan had initiated upon being woken. Apparently it'd been commonplace for his animal friends to try and shake him from his sleeping perch. Retsu climbed down and walked away with a minor bruise and a reminder not to wake Jan too sharply if he could avoid it.

He was curled up under a bush the third time, out of sight from the road but easily visible to anyone walking up the front path to the SCRTC building. Miki was the one to find him then, and had little problems snagging him by the ear and dragging him into the training area to lecture him. Jan bowed his head and swore he'd do better, but everyone could tell that he wasn't consciously changing locations in the middle of the night.

Ran began to get up for a drink of water each night, right around the time when the building went truly quiet and the moon would shine in through the windows on Jan's side of the building. The first few times she tried she was unsuccessful, but on the fourth – and in the middle of Jan's tenth escape – she finally stumbled upon her uneasy teammate.

The first thing she confirmed was that his eyes were closed. It puzzled her, since he was able to navigate the hallway so easily, but when the moonlight hit his face she was sure he was moving through the building completely blind. Ran kept her footsteps soft as she followed him, watching him move carefully and tentatively through the halls.

It became clear that he was uncomfortable and wary as he continued to move. His brow was furrowed in concentration, his hands constantly checking the walls and floor for something to guide him. Jan made it all the way to the front office unassisted before Ran finally stepped in.

He was about to put a shoulder to the door, but Ran quickly darted in front of him and wrapped her arms around Jan in a gentle hug. “Shhhh,” she whispered as he went rigid in surprise. “It's okay. You're safe.”

Jan didn't try to push her away, but he didn't relax, either. “Mmmmno,” he mumbled uneasily, still obviously asleep. “Zowazowa. Zowazowa everywhere. Need the sky.”

That explanation made Ran pause, although she gave Jan a soft squeeze as she mulled it over. Was Jan possibly escaping because the building felt evil to him? “There's no zowazowa, Jan,” she murmured in his ear. “Ran is here with you. Ran is...” She wracked her brain for a moment. “...wakiwaki, yes?”

Jan's brow unfurrowed a bit, but he shook his head. “...no, Ran is shubashuba. Ran is...”

She rolled with it anyway, using his hesitation to guide him towards the couch by the reception desk. “Ran is...safe, then?”

Her teammate followed her, and Ran couldn't help but be surprised when he even curled up on the couch with her, his head pillowed in her lap. “Safe. Warm. Good,” Jan confirmed, his words drawling longer as he relaxed more. “No zowazowa.”

“No zowazowa,” she repeated softly, smiling down at the nearly-purring man in her lap. “So let's sleep, okay?”

Jan mumbled a response that she could only assume was affirmative, as he was dead asleep within another moment. She let her fingers run through his wild hair for a few minutes more, before curling her head against the couch cushions and falling back asleep herself.

Retsu found them in the morning, on his way out the door for his morning jog. For a second he thought about waking them up, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Not when they both looked so happy and content.

When Ran woke up later that morning, Jan's head was still in her lap, Retsu's head was resting against her knee, and she had a pretty good idea how to keep their restless teammate indoors at night.

 


End file.
